


Boom! Shipped

by SarahSwirl



Series: Boom! Shipped [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSwirl/pseuds/SarahSwirl
Summary: Season 1 of Sonic Boom fanfic Boom! ShippedStaci and Maci the Hedgehog twins have been on to Mobius island for roughly a year now. Ever since Staci fell for Sonic, She has attacked by Amy Rose, Another hedgehog who likes sonic. Sonic makes the mistake of trusting Amy with Staci and risks their friendship for romance. But will Sonic sacrifice the safety of Mobius with Romance?





	1. The New Sidekick

In a Canyon, Sonic is being chased by Eggman in his Eggmobile. Staci, close behind Sonic, her face was slightly crimson “You didn’t have to come you know” Sonic turned his head slightly to see Staci.  
|Staci the Hedgehog  
Sonics’ Crush/Future wife|  
His face tinted crimson.” why won’t you notice me?” They whispered at the same time. “You can’t lose me, Egghead.” the 15-year-old male hedgehog said. “ EggMAN! You know my name is Doctor Eggman! You do that on purpose!” Eggman whined. “ Do what Egghead?” Sonic said trying to impress Staci. She giggled. Not knowing that the path had ended, Staci who had been in front of him nearly fell into lava. Luckily, Sonic[Who almost fell over] caught her. “Who-o-a” He stuttered.”It all ends here, old friends. Prepare to be destroyed by BurnBot.” Eggman smirked revealing a robot.” We’re not your friends, we’re your arch nemesis.”Staci tightened the hair tie around her quills “So what? He’s going to burn us with ‘flamethrowers’ or something?” Staci asked. “Flamethrower? Well. . . No. . .”Eggman Frowned. “Oh, uh, ‘acid’? ‘Incendiary grenades’?!” Sonic said sounding like Miles “Tails” Prower for a second.”No no no, the li- CLAWS! He has claws! Very, uh Painful, Claws!” Eggman said. “ That sentence was painful” Staci stuck her tongue out. “Then you should have named him ‘Clawbot’ or ‘The Lacerator’ or-” Sonic names of robot names. “ Or ‘Pinch-a-tron 9000.’ Staci finished for him. “Ohhh Good one,” Tails said through her communicator. ”But ‘Burnbot’? I mean, that’s just false advertising.” Sonic muttered. “I name the robots, Hedgehogs! Burnbot, ATTACK!” Eggman yelled. Burnbot charged towards the two. Sonic charged in the same direction. Staci saw Miles as he flew passed them. “Blue Leader, BS, This is Yellow Sky. I have eyes on Burnbot. He’s all eyes. over.” Miles flew by overhead. “Thanks, Tails. Initiate ‘Speeding Swing Surprise’. Tails dives his plane into the canyon, sending Eggman into a spin. Tails activate his Enerbeam. The Hedgehogs and Burnbot leap at each other in slow motion. Tails flies by, throwing the beam to Sonic. Sonic catches the beam, swings around on it, puts Staci on an edge, and delivers a kick to Burnbot, launching him into the canyon wall. Staci used Sonics help and landing, to Sonics’ relief, Safely on the top shelf of the canyon. Sonic lands on the canyon floor across from Burnbot. Eggman flies down “Get up, get up, get up!” Eggman shouted. Burnbot climbs to its feet, then notices Tails' plane flying overhead. It fires one of its claws at the plane, damaging the wing. The plane goes into a spin. “Bail, Tails, Bail!” Sonic Shouts through his communicator. Tails pulls the eject lever, only for it to break off in his hand. Sonic prepares to rush to help but is cut off by Burnbot. Sonic dodges one of Burbot's claws then sees a large rock poised over it. Sonic jumps over another of Burnbot's attacks, and spins into the rock, dropping it on Burnbot. Sonic leaps up to the top of the canyon. “Tails! NO!” Sonic Shouts, pulling Staci with him. Tails’ plane crashes to the ground and explodes. The Hedgehogs looked in shock, then they raced over. “We’ll be back, Hedgies,” Eggman said picking burnt up with an electromagnet. “Oof! You are heavy. Seriously, Burnbot, you could stand to burn a few calories.”

Sonic and Staci finally reached Tails. Sonic pulls Tails out of his plane while Staci immediately checked for a heartbeat and nods to Sonic. Sonic sighed a sigh of relief. "You keep resting pal, I’ll get you home.” Sonic Picks up Tails “ promise I’ll never let anything like this happen to you again.” Sonic starts to walk home. “ Wrong Wa-” Staci started. “ I know,” Sonic came back and kissed her hand. She blushed and caught the slipping Tails.

Time Skip: Tails’ Shack

Staci looked at a picture of Sonic and Tails fishing, with Sonic holding up a large fish. She looks at another picture of Sonic and Miles playing a video game together. ‘probably tomato potamus’. Staci looks at Sonic and silently gushed. Then she looked at Miles worriedly. Miles had been bandaged up. The Kitsune opens his eyes and to everyone’s, fear sits up. “Staci?” Tails mumbled ”Hey buddy! How ya feeling” Sonic Smiled.”I’m great! Ready to get back in action!” Tails said Excitement and wonder in his eyes hurt Staci. “Yeah, uh… About that, um... Stac?” Sonic couldn’t hurt Tails, Pining it on Staci. “Sonic and I thou-,” Staci took a deep breath,” We Think you should go into early retirement.” Sonic blurted out. “‘Early, Retirement’?” Tails looked sad. “Yeah. you’re gonna be able to play lots of golf, and spend time with the grandkids!” Sonic smiled. “ I don’t have grandkids!” Tails said. “Well, now’s your chance to get some!” Sonic dragged Staci and Tails into Tails’ room. Before shutting the door, he quickly spills out a sentence.”Trust me, it’s for the best.” Sonic hugged Tails and Staci to cover up the fact that he ships them. “ I’ll see you around, guys.” He sped off. “Wait, what just happened. “ He wants us to have children, and for those children to have children” Staci shook at the word children ‘The only person I want to have kids with is Sonic’ Staci thought. The door opened “I fired you “ Sonic sped off once more, only to return shortly to retrieve Staci. “ I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Staci hissed at him. “Me neither,” Sonic mumbled.

Time skip: The Beach  
“You know, it amazes me your afraid of 71% of the planet, yet you still ENJOY the Beach.” Staci smiled. Sonic looked like he had been shot, “ Don’t Remind me,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. Sonic grabbed Staci’s hand wondering if she’d accept then let go as he Saw Staci get uncomfortable. Staci wanted to be with him, but not with Amy out to kill her, or Silver’s Naivety brings her down with his Emo Boyfriend, Or with her Best friend who she treats like a little brother and feels the need to protect him with her life. Staci sighed and looked at him. “Don't look at me like that. I did what I had to do.” Sonic said gilt in his eyes. “And now we're going to make sure Tails stays retired?” Sonic says, getting up. Staci tried to think of a better way as she puts down her glass of Coke, and joins Sonic.“You’re too SLOW!!!!” He smirked at Staci. Staci stopped in idle. “Slow? I-I’m not slow!” Staci’s eyes swam with tears.” Amiright?” Sonic laughed. “Stac? He looked back. Sonic Ran back and held Staci. “I- I didn’t mean to hurt you” Sonic put his head on top of hers. “ There’s to much going on I can. I can handle it.” Staci cried. “Don’t Worry I’ll be there with you through all of this. Okay?” Sonic Comforted her. “ Okay.” Staci wiped her tears and Sonic pulled her up. “If it gets to be too much, Tell me okay.” Sonic walked with Staci hand in hand he fought the urge to run and felt life at its best.  
Cut to Eggman  
"Sidekick tryouts. All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job. Resume and references required. Can you believe this?” Eggman exclaimed, ”A resume and references aren't unreasonable, sir.” Bri Stated.  
|Bri: Orbots’ girlfriend and Eggman’s Maid, Chef, and Nurse|  
“Especially in this job market!” Orbot said. Eggman slams his fist down, scaring Orbot, Bri, and Cubot into running in circles. Eggman crumples the flyer and throws it at Bri, who catches it. ”What fool would want to be Sonic's sidekick? Spending every day with him... Enjoying his friendship and respect... Not me, that's for sure! ...Unless…”Eggman scratches his chin. The camera zooms in on his face, then sinks down to his boots.” Staci would, Sir” Bri scaredly said grabbing Orbots hand. ”Lousy security camera!”. Eggman lifts the camera back to his face  
Time Skip: Sonic and Staci’s Shack.  
A line is forming outside. Inside, Sonic is sitting, Staci standing up after falling from her chair, with a clipboard and a pencil.”I'm Amy Rose, and I'll be auditioning for the role of sidekick.” Amy smiled, releasing Staci was there she gave her an I’m coming for you face”Amy, We know who you are.” Staci groaned.” Great, because I am fine with nepotism. Oh, and under special skills, you can add juggling and singing. [singing] Oh, when the Saints go marching in, ba ba ba da da ba”Amy Sang. “Next!” The annoyed hedgehogs yelled. Fastidious Beaver walked up. “My greatest weakness? Actually, it is my incredible cowardice.” He said. “Sounds like Maci” Sonic laughed.  
|Maci: Staci’s Identical Twin”|  
Maci stepped out of line. “ You two” She mumbled. “Get a room already.” She huffed walking out. The hedgehogs blushed and stared at each other. Amy tapped her foot. Amy, for some reason, is being interviewed again.”Oh, improv? I love improv! [mocks Italian accent] I'm a crazy pizza man! Who juggles and sings! [starts juggling and singing] When The Saints Go Marching In” Amy Sang once more. Staci got up then Sonic made her sit, then pushed Amy out. Knuckles is the next interviewer, but for some reason, he's the one holding the clipboard and pencil. ” I think you 2 would be a great sidekicks for me.” Knuckles Said. “ No, Knuckles” Staci Sighed. “ Sonic’s looking for a Sidekick.” She frowned. “We’d have to change your names, though. I'm thinking... "Knuckles Junior and Knuckleina." Sonic grabs back the clipboard and tosses it to Staci, hitting her face, He mumbled sorry and kicked the desk. Staci nods thanks and keeps her cool while she crosses something out.  
A line later  
The next interviewee is a hooded figure. “ Sonic leaned his chair back on its 2 back legs. “Okay, last question. What would you do in a no-win situation?” Staci asked, pulling Sonic up before the chair fell. “If I'm with you two, there's no such thing as a "no-win situation." The hooded figure says.’that voice, it sounds familiar.’ “Huh. You really get it, new guy.” Sonic said, standing the chair back up. “I do get it. But I'm not a new guy. In reality, I am none other than…”The hooded figure tries to remove his hood, but starts struggling with it and eventually falls to the floor, revealing himself “Tails” Staci whispers“ Tails?! You cannot be my sidekick!” Sonic exclaims. Tails holds up the flyer. "All qualified candidates welcome. Best candidate gets the job." I'm a lock! Unless there's something you're not telling me…” Tails looked pissed. “ Fine! But get ready for the tryout of your life!” Sonic helped Staci Jump over the desk.” Hello.” a voice said.”Eggman!” They exclaim. “What are you doing here?! Staci smiled politely, trying to stay calm. “My name is Doctor Eggman, and I'm here about the sidekick position.” He Holds up a resume. “ Wh- but you're our arch-nemesis!” Sonic exclaimed jumping the table putting an arm around Staci's waist just in case Eggman tried anything.”That's true. But I could be a valuable asset to your organization. For example, I'm a doctor. Not a real doctor, a Ph.D., but still!” He tried.” You can't be my sidekick.” Sonic insisted.Dr. Eggman holds out the flyer "All qualified candidates welcome” He points out. Staci sighed, Leaving the shack. “We really have to change that flier.” She says “...Okay, fine. You both can move on to Round Two. But neither one of you is going to be my sidekick.” Sonic said. “Who else is there?” Tails questions. Staci pops back in the doorway with a disgusted look on her face “Congratulations, you're the third candidate! “WHAT?!” Staci exclaimed.  
Time Skip: Forest  
Doctor Eggman, Tails, and Staci are standing on hoverboards.“All right. Being my sidekick is no easy task. This competition will test your strength, stamina, and endurance. The winner will be whoever makes it-” Sonic stopped and looked at Staci, remembering what happened last time she was on a hoverboard.” Don’t worry, Tails will be with you” Sonic smiled. Staci rolled her eyes.“The winner will be whoever makes it through all the unimaginable hardships and brings me the red flag I planted atop the incredibly dangerous, but inaccurately named Mount Safety.” Sonic said. “Son-” Staci was interrupted by Eggman pushing her, and goes down the hill, screaming all the way down. Eggman and Tails soon follow, and Sonic takes off to follow and watch the race. As they race through the jungle, Eggman activates the bladed seekers on his hoverboard, and they go after Tails. Tails manages to avoid them but ends up crashing into Staci. After clinging to Tails for a while, Staci loses his grip and falls into the jungle below, to her luck to be caught by Sonic. She cried into him. “Why my friends?” Sonic mumbled running faster. “Actually, I think I’m fine?” She blushed. “ Not good enough, but running is awesome, so sure. “ Sonic put Staci down and almost immediately falls on her face, scorpions and then being dragged into Sonic’s arm. The Seekers continue to chase Tails, but Tails puts on the brakes of his hoverboard, and the seekers slam into one another. Tails gets back into motion, and soon stops at the clearing, where his plane and Sonic holding Staci wait. ”What's going on here?” he asked. “Nothing I can't handle!” Tails jump into his plane and takes off. Eggman enters his Eggmobile and is right behind Tails. Sonic watches them go puts Staci down, then runs after them Staci trailing behind.  
Time Skip: Mount Safety  
“Give up, Eggman! This job is rightfully mine!” Tails implied. ‘I'm not here to be Sonic's sidekick, you nincompoop! I'm here to get rid of you both once and for all!” Eggman shot back. Eggman activates his electromagnet and picks up Burnbot from the jungle. Sonic sees this and picks up the pace as does Staci. Burnbot fires its claws at Tails' plane, finally catching it in the wing again. Tails' plane goes out of control once more. Sonic picks up the pace further but has to cut back as he goes sliding across the ice of a frozen lake. Tails' plane is in the middle of it, broken partway through the ice.”Tails!” the Hedgehogs yelled. “Guys, I'm stuck!” Tails voice echoed in Staci’s’ mind. From above, Burnbot fires its claws, which turn into buzzsaws that cut into the ice, cracking it further. Sonic jumps out to the plane, and helps the struggling Tails out of the cockpit. They manage to get clear just as the plane sinks into the water, and land a ways away. “Tails... I didn't really wanna fire you. I was just trying to protect you.” Sonic said. “How? By putting him in more danger?” Staci panicked. “The plan had holes!” Sonic said. Sonic eventually pulled Tails out. ”Oh, Staci! I have one last surprise for you! I took your advice! Burnbot can burn things!”.Burnbot fires a pair of fireballs that create a ring of fire around Sonic and Tails, melting and cracking the ice. Tails manages to fly up, but Sonic winds up sliding down the ice into the water and starts thrashing around. “I can't swim!” Sonic exclaimed. Tails flies down and grabs Sonic, trying to pull him up, but fails. “STACI! He’s waterlogged! I can't lift him!” Tails panicked. ”Don't worry about me! [tries to let go] Get out of here!”Sonic tried to get out.”That's not how sidekicks do!” They yell grabbing onto Sonic again and is pulled under with him. However, Tails manages to use his tails as a propeller to propel himself and Sonic back up and out of the water and into the air. Tails lets go of Sonic, who goes into a spin and slams into Burnbot. Burnbot impact cracks the ice under it, causing it to sink into the water. Staci catches Sonic, and they run into the jungle together. ”I'll be back! With a new robot! Who has an accurate name! And super laser eyes! And he'll feed me ham! Evil ham.” Dr. Eggman flies away.  
Time Skip: The Beach  
It’s nearing sunset. Sonic and Staci sitting together. Tails on Staci’s lap.” About this job... What're the hours like?” Tails turned over so that he was on his stomach. Staci scratched his ear. Tails “Well, it's seven days a week. But you get your own plane.” Sonic smiled picking Tails up and putting him on his lap. Tails looked down and saw Sonic and Staci holding hands. He thought they all looked like a happy family.  
At Sonic and Staci’s shack  
Amy is angrily ringing the bell of Sonic's shack. “Lemme in! I demand a call-back!” She yelled, unaware that they are at the beach. Knuckles walks past, looking depressed. ”Knuckles! What's wrong?” Amy said, hoping he’ll break down the door for her. “Knuckles junior and Knuckleina isn't working' out.” He sighed. “Oh... so you're saying you need a…” Amy follows Knuckles.”[mocks Italian voice] I'm a crazy pizza man! Who juggles and sings! [sings] When The Saints Go Marching In” Amy Sang  
Staci walks by with her brother, Shadow. Knuckle spots her before she could run. “Knuckleina!” he exclaimed chasing after her only to be tackled by her 6 siblings[Not including Shads.]


	2. Can A Evil Genius Crash At Your Place For A Few Days?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggman Ruins 2 hedgehogs and 2 foxes sleepover.

Tails Shack   
Sonic and Tails are asleep on the couches. Knocking is heard. Sonic stirs, but doesn't awaken. The knocking becomes more insistent until it becomes outright pounding, which gets Sonic to wake up, accidentally waking Staci. Who stands up.”Man…” Sonic held Staci so she won’t fall.Sonic zips to the door, and opens it. Eggman is outside.”Hi!” Dr. Eggman Smiled.”What do you want?” Sonic said annoyed, once again, catching Staci turning to the left to put her in his hammock then realise they were at Miles’ shack.”First of all, thank you for answering the door at such a late hour. I realize what an inconvenience this must be--” Dt. Eggman Started.”Get to it, Eggface.” Staci fell asleep on Sonics shoulder.” W-well, I... I uh... I need your help.”Eggman stuttered.”You need my help?” Sonic got tired of holding Staci and picked her up.”Yes. My sinister island lair... You know, the ultra-high-tech stronghold where I hatch my diabolical schemes to eliminate you... It was destroyed in the storm. I was hoping I could crash with you and the Tails for a few days until my robots rebuild it? Please! Don't strand me in this wilderness!” Eggman pleaded.”Well, you could certainly use a roof over your head. And a bath. But how do I know you won't just capture me, Staci, and Tails while we're sleeping?” Sonic rolled his eyes.”I swear not to harm you, fox friend, or your girlfriend, during my stay. I didn't even bring any weapons. Here, check my pants.” Eggman offered.” GIRLFRIEND!!!!!” Sonic Exclaimed, waking everyone fully up.’I wish’ Sonic thought. ”No no no. It's okay. I believe you. So it's only for a few days and it's just you?”.”Just me! Sonic gestures him in. Eggman enters, followed by Orbot, Bri, and Cubot. “And Orbot, Bri and Cubot. They're family!” Sonic groans as he shuts the door.  
Time skip: Tails’ house, Daytime  
Sonic opens the door with a yawn, letting in Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. They recoil in surprise as they see Eggman, stretching while wearing pink pajamas.”Eggman?!” They Exclaimed.”Oh, hey gang! Didn't know you'd be visiting so early. I'm still in my evil pajamas. They have a trapdoor in the back. The camera pans down to show the "trapdoor." Eggman then sits in a chair.”What's he doing here?” Knuckles Eyed. the Doctor.”We have a truce. Tails is letting him stay here until his lair is rebuilt.” Sonic held Staci.”Ahem. Still waiting on that Salmon Eggs Benedict.” Eggman groan because of the ‘inconvenience’. “Coming. Coming!” Tails hurried to bring over the Salmon Eggs Benedict. Eggman looks at it.”I asked for egg whites. These are yellows. See the yellow? I'm trying to watch my cholesterol. And this salmon is farm-raised! What is this, prison?”Eggman Exclaimed. “It's all some evil plot, man! First he lures us in with some terrible roommate ploy, but then wham! Out comes this fifty-foot Obliterator Bot that obliterates us all!” Sticks inhales. “We gotta get outta here.”Sticks reasoned.”Guys, we have to help him. If we don't, we'll be no better than he is.” Amy suggested. “Yeah, you'll be no better than I am.” Eggman copied. “Think about how this is for him. Do you feel scared without a home? Do you feel alone? Are you eating your feelings?”Amy asked endlessly.”Somebody get her away from me.” Eggman groaned. Staci happily pushed her away. “Guys, if Eggman needs to stay, he can stay. Who knows? He may not be so bad after all.” Tails reasoned. Eggman smiles.  
Time Skip: Tails' House  
Tails is screwing a lightbulb into his plane. Tails then got hit in a face with a pillow. “Pillow fight!” Eggman yells. Eggman hits Tails with a pillow, causing him to drop the bulb. Tails glares at Eggman. Eggman is trying to whack Orbot, Bri, and Cubot with a pillow, while Sonic and Staci are trying to clean up around them. Eggman is sleeping in the couch, laughing between snores. Sonic is snuggles Staci, and Tails is on the floor, straining to cover his ears. Sticks opens the fridge, and finds that everything is locked up in Eggman containers except for a single vegetable. Sonic is asleep on the floor, when a feather appears on his face. He opens his eyes. “Pillow fight!” Eggman yells. Sonic Pushes Staci aside so she wouldn’t get hit. Eggman is swinging on the lamp, and drops a pillow on Sonic's face.  
Time Skip: Tails' House, Daytime.  
Sonic and Tails are sitting on the couch, Staci was on the ground. Everyone looking annoyed. “That's it! I've had enough of Eggman! Lair or no lair, he's outta here!” Sonic exclaimed. “You can't just throw Eggman out. Sure, he might be a difficult roommate, but it's only because you guys have a communication problem.” Amy pushed Staci out of her way.   
"Communication problem? He whacked me with a pillow. Hard! I'm dizzy, and I have serious short-term memory loss.” Tails Pauses.”And I have serious short-term memory loss.” He repeated.” Here” Staci hands Tails a glass of water. “Thank you.” He paused and repeated what he said. “Why don't we settle this with a roommate meeting?” Amy Pushes Staci of the couch ands sits next to Sonic who gets up and pulls Staci up.  
Scene Change: Tails' House, Later  
Eggman, Orbot, Bri, and Cubot are now sitting on the other couch.”Now, Sonic, do you have something you'd like to share with Eggman?” Amy asked. “Yes. How to say this delicately... You're a horrible roommate and nobody in this house likes you.” Sonic said.”Let's frame our statements with "When you do this, it makes me feel this."Amy suggests. “ Fine.Okay, uh... let's see... When you live here, it makes me feel upset. Because you're a horrible roommate and nobody in this house likes you.” Staci says. Eggman starts crying “You're right. I am the worst roommate. It-it-it... I've never lived with other people before!” He cries. “What about us?” Bri asked cleaning the table. “You don't count.’ He says and starts crying again. “Sonic, Staci, I think someone here could go for two spoonfuls of forgiveness, washed down with a tall glass of friendship. What do you think?” Amy says. “Ugh... Eggman, if we give you a second chance, will you promise to shape up?” Sonic Asks. Eggman stops crying and snaps his fingers “You Bet.” “Roommate meeting group hug!”Amy pushes Staci out of the group.Eggman hugs the others. Orbot, Bri, and Cubot try to join in.”Not you!” Eggman Says.   
Time Skip: Tails' House,   
Sonic walks by, yawning. He then sees Eggman doing the dishes.”Scrubbing all the dishes with my sponge and soap. Scrubbing all the dishes, it's cleaning up my hope! Cue the horn!” Eggman Sings.  
Eggman is straightening out the leaves on a house plant. Tails is sitting on the couch behind Eggman, holding a device, with a pillow behind him. Eggman picks up the pillow, and raises it to whack Tails. Tails gives him a look, but then Eggman fluffs the pillow and gives it back.]  
Scene Change: Tails' House, Night  
Eggman, Sonic, Staci, Tails, Sarah, Orbot, Bri, and Cubot are playing a board game. “Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine... Triple star bonus kazoo! [blows a kazoo] I win again!” Eggman says. Sonic yawns “That's great. Well, it's getting late. Time to hit the hay.” He looks at Staci and blushes. “Aww, just one more game? That's what good roomies do. We have fun!” Eggman reasoned.”I'm all for fun, but aren't you guys exhausted? Orbot? Cubot?” Sonic asked. “Bri?” Staci asked, half awake. “They're robots. They don't get tired, because they have no souls.” Eggman says. “Hey!” Orbot says angrily.“He’s right” Cubot says depressed. Sonic heads for the door “Whatever. Good night, guys.” Dr. Eggman blocks the door “Wait! Don't leave! Just hang out a little longer. I'm so lonely! Please, roomies?” Eggman Says. “Okay,” Staci reluctantly sat down. Sonic sighs turns around. “Yay!”blows his kazoo again.  
Time Skip: Tails' House, Very Late  
“We now return to the Comedy Chimp Show, with your host, Comedy Chimp!” The TV Announcer says. “I almost didn't make it to the show tonight. I had to go to the doctor. I had a backache!” Comedy Chimp says. Eggman is enjoying the show. Sonic Staci,and Tails, however, look miserable, yawning heavily and with bags under their eyes. Staci falls of the couch while Sonic helps her up.”I didn't really like that doctor anyway. I think he used to be a mechanic! He tried to fix my problem with a monkey wrench!” Comedy Chimp Stated. “Oh ho! You, my friend, are one witty simian!” Wolf Sidekick chuckled. Sonic yawns again as Staci falls asleep on Sonic put his arm around her.  
Time Skip: Tails' House, Morning  
Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles come in Tails’ House. “You're still hanging with Eggman? How many hours of sleep did you get?” Knuckles asked.”Zero…” Sonic said. “It's Stage Two of his evil plot, man! We are minutes away from him summoning his big Obliterator Bot with its... obliterator legs, and its obliter-bator feet!” Sticks said with paranoid. “Sticks... stop being paranoid! Eggman's lived here for two days, and he hasn't hatched a single evil scheme!” Amy reassured her. Eggman is heard laughing from outside, having slipped out the door while Amy was talking. Everyone goes outside, Sonic, Staci, and Tails much more slowly than the others from sheer exhaustion. “What's so funny...?” Tails asked. “Remember when I said my island fortress was destroyed by a storm? I... uh... may have fibbed. You see, I kind of faked the destruction of my fortress as an excuse to live with you and tire you to the point of exhaust(slaps Sonic, who was asleep standing up)Tire you to the point of exhaustion! (Eggman runs over to a nearby tree) So you'd be too tired to stop Obliterator Bot!” He finished. Eggman is forced to jump out of the way as Obliterator Bot pushes over the tree he was standing in front of. Dr. Eggman chuckles. “I knew it. He did have an Obliterator Bot! Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?! Staci is the only one who doesn’t ignore my thoughts! Be more like Her!!” Sticks shakes Amy.”It's not like I'm paranoid!” she sees her shadow. “Stop following me!” she Jumps.”Enough! Obliterator Bot, destroy Sonic and his four friends! And Girlfriend.” Eggman added them up. Sonic and Staci ignored the last part because of sheer exhaustion. 

“For-trees? Fortress. Destroy fortress. Destroy island fortress.” Obliterator Bot turns. “What did I? No! [presses wrist controller] That's not what I said! Eggman says. “We're still working out a few kinks.” Orbot says hiding Bri. Dr. Eggman holds onto Obliterator Bot's leg. “Obliterator Bot, do not destroy island fortress! DO NOT DESTROY ISLAND FORTRESS!” Eggman pleads. Affirmative. Playing up-tempo music while destroying fortress.” Obliterator Bot says. Speakers pop out of its shoulders, blaring up-tempo rock music. Obliterator Bot walks over Sonic, who only watches it go.”NO! Sonic, you have to help me!” Eggman says frantically.”Why? He's your Obliterator Bot?” Staci nearly falls. “Because if you don't, I'm truly stuck living with you until I build a new island fortress.” Eggman says. “Let's roll.” The two blue hedgies instantly say.  
Time Skip: Eggman's Lair, Exterior  
Tails' plane lands outside Eggman's lair, with the Eggmobile coming up behind. Above, Obliterator Bot is hammering away at Eggman's lair.”Gotta stop him... but so tired…”Tails slumps to the ground, asleep.”He must have a weak spot.”Knuckles thinks aloud “Maybe there's a clue on the ground... “Sonic sinks to the ground. “This soft... soft... bed-like... ground…” Staci runs over and slaps on Sonic, who instantly awakens. “What?! What's wrong?! Are we under attack?!” Sonic jumps to his feet, then remembers where he is”Oh... right..” Sonic yawns.“Eggman, you built that thing. How do we take it down?” Knuckles asks.”By activating two kill switches at the same time. They're inside the lair. “Eggman points one way.There…” Eggman points the other way .”and there.” eggman says.”Oh, come on... All right. Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, distract that metal monstrosity. Tails and I are on the kill switches. Eggman, you'll have to show us how to activate them.” Sonic says.” Pre-mission group hug?” Amy asks. “No.” Sonic speeds off. “Sure..” Staci hugs Amy who is weirdly taller than her. Sonic runs through a laser defense system. Lasers fire around him, but none hit. Tails flies down to a control panel and activates it. He pushes a power switch causing a laser wall in front of Sonic to deactivate. A near miss from two lasers causes Sonic to start sliding. His exhaustion catches up with him again and he falls asleep mid-slide. Tails deactivates the second laser wall just in time as Sonic slides through and comes to a stop, waking up again.”Unh…” Sonic puzzles. Tails opens an access panel full of wires, but is too tired to figure them out. Sonic approaches a door, but drops to the ground and falls asleep right in front of it. Tails pushes a button next to the access panel, which opens the kill switch doors. Eggman suddenly stomps next to Sonic, waking him up again.”Jam the kinetic barrier processor. The kinetic barrier processor!” Eggman yelled. Sonic looks at him confused, so he just pulls the lever, which seems to do the trick. Eggman runs off to check, then runs over to Tails.”Okay. Prower, Power down the central operating system.” Eggman points. Eggman grabs Tails and puts his hand around the switch, making him pull it. Sonic, however, is too tired to stay standing and falls to the floor asleep again, releasing the switch. Outside, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks are confronting Obliterator Bot.”I knew you were coming. But you will never obliterate Sticks, because Sticks is unoblite— unablit— unobtainable... You can't kill me.” Sticks finishes. “ Smooth.” Staci commented.Back inside, Eggman is getting frantic.”Jam the Kinetic Barrier Processor!” She says.Sonic does so, but winds up falling asleep again. Eggman looks back and forth between the sleeping Sonic and Tails, then blows the kazoo. The kazoo instantly awakens Sonic and Tails and scares away all the birds perched on Eggman's lair. Sonic and Tails pull the kill switches, which causes Obliterator Bot to shut down. Sonic races between Obliterator Bot's legs, with a large piece of metal. He then jumps into the air. ”Pillow Fight!” Sonic yelled playfully.Sonic knocks Obliterator Bot's head off with the piece of metal, causing it to explode. ”Yes!” Dr.Eggman exclaimed.Suddenly, the rest of Eggman's lair explodes as well. ”No...!” Eggman frowned.  
Time Skip: Beach  
Sonic and his friends are sitting on the beach. Eggman walks up with a pair of suitcases.” H-hey, fellas. As you know, my fortress is now a smoking ruin, so I was wondering, maybe... [sits on one of the reclining chairs] if I could stay with you guys for a little while. Just until it's built back?” Eggman asked.  
Time Skip: Eggman's Lair  
Sonic runs in, dropping Eggman, the chair, and his suitcases all at once. Amy, Orbot, Bri, and Cubot walk up. Amy is holding a balloon.”I can keep you company! Let's explore your feelings about being a roommate. Now, pretend this balloon is your self-esteem.” Amy smiles  
Stop, stop! Stooooooop!” Eggman yells as he runs away.


	3. Secrets That Words Hold (Translate This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UT nearly reveals secrets that word hold, and nobody is happy with it.

Sonic and Staci are lounging under an umbrella. Nearby, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks are playing volleyball. “There's nothing like a lazy day on the beach.” Sonic says. The volleyball bounces near Amy. She picks it up and throws it back to Sticks. Sticks sighs happily ”It's nice to breathe in that beautiful saltwater air and relax. For the first time, I feel totally stress-free.”Sticks says “Hey, guys!” Tails calls. Sticks shrieks and drops into her alert stance. Tails arrives, pushing something covered by a cloth bag. “I just perfected my most brilliant invention yet. Meet UT, the Universal Translator. Designed to translate any language into our own.”Tails says proudly. Tails uncovers Universal Translator. Sonic,Staci, Amy, and Sticks look at it, seemingly unimpressed.” Allow me to demonstrate.” Tails says. Tails directs everyone's attention to a mother bird feeding her babies nearby. Universal Translator watches them for a while, then turns around. translates for the baby bird."The fact that you pre-chew my food is repulsive." UT Says. “ Hey-ey-ey! It works!”Knuckles laughs. "Didn't see that one coming." UT translated.” Um... it's still talking?” Knuckles puzzled. "I thought this thing just translated birds." UT says. “ Since what you're saying doesn't need to be translated, UT is translating it into what you really mean!” Tails says. "I didn't intend for it to do that, but I will gladly accept full credit." UT says. “That's great, Tails!” Amy hides her pity.”Pretty lame." UT Says as a lamppost falls from the mountain It was climbing.”That's not what I was thinking at all.” Amy frowned. "Man, I am totally busted." UT translates.”Tails? I think it needs some more work.” Amy says. "If that thing doesn't shut its metal trap, I think I might die." UT says.” Wait... this thing reads minds?” Sticks questions."Wait. This thing reads minds." UT copied. ”GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!” Sticks Exclaimed. "Get it out of my head." UT copied. Sticks pulls out her boomerang and is about to attack UT, but Staci restrains her. “Now, now! Calm down, Sticks!” "Take it easy, whack-job." UT says. “ Hey!” Sticks kicks Staci. "I am displeased." UT says.”Don't be offended, Sticks. Staci didn't mean to think that.” Sonic says. "She's not the sharpest tool in the shed." UT says. Staci Growls. “Tails, I think it's best if you shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything too... sensitive.” Staci says. "Shut that thing up before it tells Sonic that Love him" UT finished.” WHAT?!?” Everyone yelled. “ Uh.. I- I-I- Gah!” Staci Blushed. Amy Jumps on Staci and the 2 begin to brawl. Sonic jumps into the pile and puts Staci behind him. “ That’s enough!” Sonic growled. Amy pushed Sonic away and gave a kick straight to Staci’s face, breaking her top braces wire. Knuckles restrains Amy. Tails sees that Staci is bleeding and runs to his Shack. “ Just So you know.” Sonic said after Amy was picked up by Knuckles and sent back to her house. “ I have a ‘thing’ for twins” Sonic Blushed.” mmh” Staci mumbled her whole body hurting, bruised, and bleeding. Away, a drone in the shape of a bug is recording the scene.  
Time Skip: Eggman’s Lair  
“Very interesting. It seems Tails' new invention is creating friction between Sonic and his friends.” Eggman smirks.”Yeah, and they're not getting along either.” Orbot says.”This gives me an idea. If I build a duplicate robot to replace the original, I could have it say whatever I want! They'll be at each other's throats in no time! And with the group divided, I can destroy them once and for all!” Eggman ponders aloud. Eggman laughs evilly. After a while, Orbot and Cubot join in as Bri sighs and continues to clean. “ It will be okay, I promise” Orbot says as he slips a ring on her glove.Bri chuckles as they kiss Dr. Eggman cuts them off “Don't laugh with me. You're ruining it.”   
Time Skip: Tails' House, night  
“Wow, UT. My friends normally love my inventions. I can't believe you had such a lousy debut.” Tails sighs. "I blame myself." UT says.”No, no. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. After all, I was the one who-- oh wait. You were just saying my thoughts, huh?” Tails smiles. "I feel like such a dummy." UT says.Tails shuts UT down “Things'll go better tomorrow, I promise. Good night, UT.”Tails lays down and falls asleep. Orbot and Cubot sneak in while Tails is sleeping, and switch out UT for a duplicate. Tails stirs, but falls asleep again. Orbot and Cubot sneak out, leaving the duplicate UT behind.  
Time Skip: Beach, daytime.  
Sonic and Knuckles are lounging under the umbrella. Amy walks by, “ Go Away.” Sonic says coldly. She death stares Staci and turns on her heels. While Sticks is bouncing a volleyball to Staci, who weakly tosses it back. Sticks sees Tails coming with UT and looks annoyed.”Okay, I know things got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but I--” Tails started.”Tails, I think it would be best if you turned UT off.” Sonic sighed. "Staci the Hedgehog is a big dope." UT says. Staci glares at Sonic “Oh! So now that's what you're thinking?” Staci looked at him with a shattered heart.”Wh-what? No, not even close!” Sonic said. “ Oh he means what he says.” Amy Spat. “ Shut Up..” Knuckles said.  
Dr. Eggman is watching this, and is speaking for UT through a microphone “And her hair stinks! What does she shampoo with…Yogurt from the back of the fridge?” UT Insulted. “Why would you even say that?!” Staci asked ” But I didn't say that! He did!” Sonic got up.”Sure, you didn't.” Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I'm stupid.”UT says"Hey! I'm not stupid!” Knuckles argued. "And... um... I'm ugly too, but not as ugly as Sticks." UT says. Hey!” Sticks growls and tackles Knuckles.”Wh--ow! Get offa me!” Knuckles growled knocking Sonic on top of Staci making them kiss. Sonic, nor Staci objected. They just kept their lips locked as Amy watched in horror. Everyone froze and watched the scene unfold. In need of air the split and that was that. “W-what just?” Staci asked being cut off by Sonic smashing their lips together once more. “ I-I-I” Sonic Stuttered. “I love you” He whispered.  
Time Skip: Eggman's Lair, daytime  
Dr. Eggman was enjoying this “Now, this is going nicely.” He smiled."Doctor Eggman is a genius." UT says. “ Hey, I like your style.” Dr. Eggman smirked. "You're the only one who understands me." UT says.” I think we've seen enough of this.” Eggman shuts the monitor off. "Let's turn off the monitors and focus on praising Doctor Eggman." UT says.Eggman smiles.  
Time Skip: Beach, daytime  
Staci was right in Sonic's face “Sonic the Hedgehog, I can't believe you think those awful things!” She blushed.”So now you're gonna trust some bucket of bolts over me?” he got equally close.”So, wait. Who called me stupid? Wha- called me stupid?” Knuckles asked the air. “WE DON’T KNOW!!!!” the hedgehogs yelled.” Don't you see? This is what it wants us to do! The roboapocalypse is nigh!” Sticks yelled. Staci and Sonic stare blankly at Sticks for a moment.” After everything I do for you, you don't appreciate me?! Why am I even here?” Staci asks. As Amy and the others continue in the background “I know my friends wouldn't think such horrible thoughts about each other... maybe UT's malfunctioning?” Tails uses a screwdriver to open up UT “What the heck? I didn't install a remote speaker!” Tails exclaims. It has Eggman's logo on it. Tails rips it out and yells as the others.”You guys, stop! We've been duped! Eggman swiped UT and replaced him with this imposter!” Tails yells.The others instantly stop fighting, Sonic dropping Staci.”We've gotta save the real UT!” Tails yells. Tails starts to run off, but realizes that no one is following him.“...Don't you guys wanna get UT back?” Tails frowned.”Thing is, bud, that robot of yours just makes us fight all the time.” Sonic says. “ It's evil, I tell ya!” Sticks growled.Fine. I see how it is. I'll go get him back myself!” Tails runs off. “Tails!!!” Staci called. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. “He’s gotta learn how to fight for himself.” Sonic sighed.  
Time Skip: Eggman's Lair, daytime  
Tails is running up Eggman's Island. Peering around a corner, he spots a patrolling Motobug. He pulls back just as the Motobug turns in his direction. The Motobug comes to investigate, but Tails smacks it with a wrench, breaking it. Tails moves on.Inside, Eggman is holding out a cake to UT. It is shaped like his face.”Would you like another slice of cake?” Eggman asked."What a beautiful cake. I hope no one sits on it."UT says. Eggman sets the cake on a table. At that moment, Tails comes in through a skylight, landing right on it. “Eggman!” Tails exclaimed."Landing in that cake really hurt my credibility." UT says.”Not now, UT!” Tails throws a slice of cake at him, hitting his off switch “Give me back my robot!” Tails yells.Dr. Eggman stands up, towering over Tails “Or what?” He asked.”...That's a fair question.” Tails shrugs.More robots enter. Tails is surrounded.”Where's those blue losers? And the rest of your friends?” Eggman asked.” I'm here alone! I came to negotiate the release of my robot, UT!” Tails says determined. “Negotiate? Usually we just battle until the losing party... sometimes you, sometimes me, it's about a fifty-fifty split... retreats to his lair!”Eggman lies “Let's pretend that's true and that you don't always lose. In exchange for the safe return of my robot, I'm prepared to offer my services as your lab assistant.” Tails bargained.”Intriguing... with two mechanical geniuses under one roof, I'd raise my win ratio well above the fifty-fifty mark that we both agreed earlier was completely accurate.” Eggman lied once again.”Then it's a deal?” Tails smiled.” I'll have Bri draw up a contract. This will be delicious! Having one of Sonic's friends helping me build the tools that will destroy him!” Eggman grins. “It's ripe with irony, your evilness! Sonic won't know what hit him!” Orbot praised.”But wait. The moment Sonic realizes you're missing, he'll come bursting through that door with that circus troupe he calls friends, and put a damper on all the fun!” Eggman says.”I've already thought of that. Since you're letting UT go, I'll just send a message along with him.” Tails says.”Good thinking, number two!” Eggman praises.” I thought I was number two.” Orbot says.”Oh please. I'd need a computer to find out where you fall in the pecking order.Fortunately, I have one here. Three hundred forty-seven.” Eggman frowned.Orbot looks depressed. Tails pushes a button on UT, activating a video recorder.”Hey gang, it's Tails. I'm going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue me, I'm one hundred percent safe and happy.” Tails ends the recording.  
Time Skip: Beach, daytime.  
UT is rolling along the beach. Amy and Knuckles see him.”Hey, it's Tails' missing robot.” Amy says.” We found him! When you see Tails, tell him we looked everywhere for a long time.” Knuckles commented.” Or we can just recycle the thing and take a blood oath never to tell a soul! [Everyone looks at her] What? Just spitballing' here.” Sticks suggests.UT activates the message from Tails.  
Tails (Recording): Hey gang, it's Tails. I'm going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue me, I'm one hundred percent safe and happy.  
The recording ends. Sonic and the others look shocked. "I snuck in Eggman's lair to save my robot. It was awesome. You should have seen me. Anyways, I need you to come rescue me now. Sorry for the inconvenience." UT says.”Wow. UT really came in handy.” Knuckles says.”Maybe it's not as Staci.” Amy sticks her tounge out. “No” Sonic stopped her.”We’re not going to start a fight, we’re gonna save Tails.”Sonic separated the girls “Yeah, but we should still smash it. Just to be safe.” Sticks spitballed.”No time for that now! We've gotta go save Tails!” Sonic lead.  
Time Skip: Eggman's Lair, daytime  
Eggman is working on a smashed Bee Bot.”Tails, be a doll( Boom!Tails Doll,can I go home now? No? Shoot.) and plug my drill into that outlet over there?” Eggman pointed.The outlet in question is sparking wildly.” Uh... that doesn't look very safe.” Tails gulped.”Yeah, I know. That's why I'm having you do it.” Eggman snears.Tails gulps, but goes to do so. “It's nice having an assistant.” Eggman nodded.An alarm suddenly starts blaring. A monitor pops down, revealing Sonic and the others have arrived. Sonic smashes a Bee Bot. Amy hammers a Crab Bot. Sticks dodges blasts from another Bee Bot until it is crushed by Knuckles. A Motobug races by, only to be smashed by Sonic. UT tries to translate this, but fails. Amy and Sticks crush a third Bee Bot between them by kicking it at the same time. A door opens behind them, revealing Eggman and Tails.” We're here to save our friend from your evil clutches.” Sonic and Staci says in unison.”Wait, what? No! Tails and I have a contract!” Eggman exclaimed.”Here's the lab assistant contract! Ready to be signed!” Orbot says.Tails just laughs and walks over to Sonic and the others.” Fine. Lucky thing I always have a Plan B.” Eggman groaned.Eggman pushes buttons on his wrist controller, summoning the Mega. Tails and Knuckles are attacked by more Bee Bots. Staci tries to attack the Mega, but it knocks her away. It then tries to crush Staci.” Staci! look out!” Sonic shouts. Sonic races up, getting Staci out of the way just in time. They stop a safe distance away.”That was close.” Sonic says. "I care about your well-being." UT rolled over” Aww.” Staci blushed.Sonic gives her a grin, then runs back to attack the Mega. His spin, however, bounces harmlessly off the Mega's shoulder. The Mega's counterattack knocks Sonic away.  
Knuckles punches at the Mega, to no avail, and growls. He then tries to grab it, but also to no avail. “Man...!” He growls.Sticks lets out a feral yell and leaps at the Mega, whacking harmlessly at it with her boomerang. It knocks her away with a flick of its finger.  
Dr. Eggman chuckles “Tails! Deploy the photon bombs!” Eggman smirks..Tails dodges a blast from a Bee Bot, then gives Eggman a look.” ...Oh, right.” Eggman frowns.Eggman activates them himself. Three photon bombs circle around Sonic and his friends. One lands near Tails, blowing up the Bee Bot attack him and sending Tails flying. UT "catches" Tails and stops him from flying off the cliff, though. The second one explodes near Knuckles, Amy, and Staci, driving Knuckles back a bit and blasting Staci into Sonic's arms.” Sticks! Set Knuckles up!” Sonic yells.Sticks hits the third bomb into the air with her boomerang. Knuckles leaps up, and does a volleyball spike to drive the bomb into the Mega's eye. The bomb explodes, sending the Mega backwards to topple over the cliff and plunge into the ocean.” No! Daaah...!” Eggman retreats into his lair, which seals. “Thanks for the rescue, guys.” Tails blushes.”Hey, we couldn't have done it without UT.” Knuckles joked.” I think we'll be going on lots more adventures with UT from now on.” Sonic says.”I agree.” Sticks and Staci say in unison."We’re going to destroy that stupid robot." UT says. Sticks grabs UT and throws it into to Staci, who roundhouses it into the ocean. Tails glares at them.”Sorry, Tails. Had to be done.” Sticks looked at Staci, Staci smiled knowingly and nods.


End file.
